I Hate Everything About You
by Quietly-Insane12
Summary: Envy wonders why he loves you. Songfic. Envy x Reader, to the song I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace.


**Every time we lie awake  
><strong>**After every hit we take**

Envy stared at the ceiling, furious. Father _said _he wouldn't hurt (Y/n). He _promised_. She was in the hospital for a _week_ _because of him_.

**Every feeling that I get  
><strong>**But I haven't missed you yet**

He lied to himself. He missed you more than he would ever let on. Your shiny (h/c) hair, sparkling (e/c) eyes...it drove him mad. Absolutely mad. Insane even, because you weren't even his.

**Every roommate kept awake**  
><strong>By every sigh and scream we make<strong>

He and you had your share of fights. Both of you weren't even dating or anything, but still. You were his enemy. Plus, it was fun to make you riled up.

**All the feelings that I get**  
><strong>But I still don't miss you yet<strong>

Everytime he saw you, he always felt envy; He lived up to his name. He about killed himself when he saw you hug that tin can.

**Only when I stop to think about it**

He almost did it again when he saw you with _HIM. _An "old friend", sure, right.

**I hate everything about you**  
><strong>Why do I love you?<strong>  
><strong>I hate everything about you<strong>  
><strong>Why do I love you?<strong>

He was constantly at war with himself. He wasn't supposed to love a _human_. No way, never. You were pathetic, a crybaby and sucked at fighting. He hated himself for it.

**Every time we lie awake**  
><strong>After every hit we take<strong>  
><strong>Every feeling that I get<strong>  
><strong>But I haven't missed you yet<strong>

****Only when I stop to think about it****

He was insanely jealous. Envy just wanted to make you his. Forever. It hurt so bad when you laughed with the guys in the military.

**I hate everything about you**  
><strong>Why do I love you?<strong>  
><strong>I hate everything about you<strong>  
><strong>Why do I love you?<strong>

The only thing he wanted was you to smile at him. Or at least something to show you acknowledged him as more than the enemy.

**Only when I stop to think about you,**  
><strong>I know<strong>  
><strong>Only when you stop to think about me,<strong>  
><strong>do you know?<strong>

That's it. He couldn't stand it anymore. Jumping up from the couch he was sitting on, he raced for the hotel he knew you were at. Envy took a moment to catch his breath from sprinting to the building, and change into a kitten, then raised his paw to tap on the glass. Within minutes, you hurried to the window. His stone skipped a beat as she grinned wide.

"Aww, a kitten!" You cooed, reaching for him.

He allowed himself to be picked up and carried into the room. As soon as she sat you on the bed and turned to close the window, Envy jumped up and transformed into his normal costume. He quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"You," He hissed, smirking to himself when he glanced at the mirror.

Pure terror on your face.

"You drive me insane."

Sure you weren't going to scream, he released you, watching you warily.

You whirled to face him. "Wha...why..?"

"Do you love me?" He burst out.

You blinked in shock. He refused to look at you, glaring at the floor.

"...Love?" You repeated, shocked.

"Yeah. Just answer the f****** question." He crossed his arms.

You blinked again, thinking about the sudden intrusion and the extremely weird question.

"Love? No...maybe...yes?" You whispered.

**I hate everything about you**  
><strong>Why do I love you?<strong>  
><strong>You hate everything about me<strong>  
><strong>Why do you love me?<strong>

"Why do you love me?" Envy asked, face carefully composed.

"I don't...know...I just..._do_." You covered your face, blushing.

**I hate**  
><strong>You hate<strong>  
><strong>I hate<strong>  
><strong>You love me<strong>

**I hate everything about you**  
><strong>Why do I love you?<strong>

_Why do I?_ Envy wondered.

* * *

><p>That's a question only you, dear reader, can answer.<p>

Translation: Make it up.

This isn't that great...whatever, this is hard. I have an excuse.

Review! If you have any suggestions for songfics, send 'em in and I'll try!

-12


End file.
